The Smurfs 2
Film credits The Smurfs 2. Directed by *Raja Gosnell Screenplay by *J. David Stem *David N. Weiss *Jay Scherick *David Ronn *Karey Kirkpatrick Story by *J. David Stem *David N. Weiss *Jay Scherick *David Ronn Based On The Characters And Works Of *Peyo Produced by *Jordan Kerner, p.g.a. Executive Producers *Ezra Swerdlow *Ben Haber *Paul Neesan Director Of Photography *Phil Méheux, BSC Production Designer *Bill Boes Editor *Sabrina Plisco, A.C.E Casting by *David Rubin, CSA Costume Designers *Rita Ryack *Véronique Marchessault Music by *Heitor Pereira Visual Effects Supervisor *Richard R. Hoover Co-Producer *Véronique Culliford Production *Kerner Entertainment Company raparto Gargamel Hank Azaria Patrick Neil Patrick HarranGleeson Grace Jayma Mays Blue Jacob Tremblay As Herself Nancy O´Dell Room Service Walter Karim Babin New York Taxi Driver Gaston Morrison Toad Man Jocelyn Blanchard Pregnant Mom Erika Rosenbaum Peanut Mom Carolina Bartczak Peanut Father James A. Woods Father-to-Be Henri Pardo Mother with Camera Vanessa Matsui Curious Dad Dusan Dukic Single Mom Ruth Chiang Woman in Box Andy Quesnel Hotel Assistant Manager Mylène Dinh-Robic Hotel Sous-chef Martin- Guy Bélanger Candy Men Robert Reynaert Patrick Sabongui Tourist with Coffee Cup Martin St-Antoine Palaís Garnier Security Guard Patrick Baby Peanut Kid Joshua Spreekmeester Hotel Desk Manager Bruno Paviot Cat Man in Audience Sylvain Quimene Pregnant Models Gaelle Herisson Pietri Janicke Askevold Béatrice Rosen Mathilde Snodgrass Azrael Mr. Krinkle Elway Hank Smurfs, Naughties and Azrael Voice Cast Smurfette Katy Perry Vexy Christina Ricci Papa Smurf Jonathan Winters Hackus J.B. Smoove Grouchy Smurf George Lopez Clumsy Smurf Anton Velchin Vanity Smurf John Oliver Voice of Azrael Frank Welker Narrator Smurf Tom Kane Brainy Smurf Fred Armisen Handy Smurf Jeff Foxworthy Gutsy Smurf Alan Gumming Hefty Smurf Gary Basaraba Panicky Smurf Adam Wylie Farmer Smurf Joel McCrary Greedy Smurf Kenan Thompson Party Planner Smurf Kevin Lee Jokey Smurf Paul Reubens Smooth Smurf Shaquille O'Neal Baker Smurf B.J. Novak Passive-Aggressive Smurf Jimmy Kimmel Clueless Smurf Shaun White Social Smurf Mario Lopez Crazy Smurf John Kassir Smurf Voice #1 Sean Kenin Smurf Voice #2 Patricia Summersett Stunt Coordinator Marc Désourdv ISSHGGUISGKSJGNSIGSOGJSKGSIGSOPJL FDSIHJDSFSIOFDHSDFJSFD DFJSOFSFSSFSFSGD SGKSGSOIGSJGMSIGOGJSMGSPGISOJGM SGOJKSGMSIOGDKSJGSG SIDHYSFDUSIFDJH SFHFNUSFJSFHNSFUSYFGJSHSFKHSNFUSIFJSFNSFSJFDNSFD BSHDFSJBSNUSHDFJ sdksdioysfhsf8d7uisyfdhsdfui dfsjhfd87dsufiyhsfdusfygjhsfdnsfudijsfkjsfdysufidjghsfdo8sdfuiyhsdfjf Stunts *Marc-André Brisebois Jason Cavalier HFUSDFGBSHFYHUSDFJHNSFSUYDFJHSFDS *Benoît Gauthier François Gauthier DUFHFNUYSDFIJHSFNSYUFHJSFHKNJUISJFKHS *Mathilde Laliberte Gingras Eric Goulet SDFIHSFNSUFYSIGSFHSFYUSFJHSFNSFSFD *Jason Hsu Kevin Kelsall FSGBHSYDSUGBHYSDFUJSFHSDFIUSDFJHSDNF8SDUIHS *Joshua Lakatos Helana LalibertéSFIUFYHSFYSUFGBFHSYUFDGJSDFHSFYUHSFNSDF *Alain Moussi Peter Seaborne SDFSFJDHBSFUYSFJHSFNSU8FIGJSFHNSYUFSFHSFSF *AFSAHSFUIASFJGHAYAUFSG UFSJAHBFYaujafsagsbhafuyhajfgbyuafhjgafbhayfugafbafs *ufdgbayugjsbajgafbasiyfubjh uijdshidsufjhsfiaufohasnf8asufijhasnfasfuyhfsanausyfjhafsnfsa Unit Production Manager *Manon Bougie ASFIJSFASUIAHFANFOUAIFHAFNAUFIAFHAJFAUFIAHFAFUAIHAFAIKFHAFSA *Ezra Swerdlow FSIJHAFAIUFHSFJAIOFJFSAASUIFKFJSAF8IAFSUOAJSFKIFOASFUKJATed Z. Lighting and Compositing Artists *Brian Adams Michael Adkisson Bekah Baik Brian Blasiak *Stephen Borneman Jared Brient Miodrag Colombo Stefano Di Noia *Dale Drummond Yann Dupont Dan Feinstein Phillip Giles *Maribeth Glass Erik Gonzales Tc Harrison Steve Hawken *Luke Heathcock Yuka Hosomi Chris Hung Miku Kayama *Paul Kirsch Benjamin Krebs Dan Lavender Nicola Lavender *Shun Sing Edward Lee Kangsub Lee Todd Liddiard Kuan Lin *Carlos Lucas Picazo Stephen Lunn Jason Madsen Nikola Milosevic *Farhad Mohasseb Sarah Moore Thierry Muller Enrique Muñoz *Adele Ng Viviana Palacios Scott Palleiko Michael J Parker *Alexis Peraste Angelica Perez Scott Prior Dylan Robinson *Andrew Rose Joseph Rosensteel Richard Sandoval Shaun Scott *Martin Tardif Mathew Thomas Will Towle Quan Tran Simon Twine *Wayne Vincenzi Joe Viola Patrick Wakefield Bob Wiatr Layout Supervisor John Clark Layout Artists Linh Mai Nguyen Chan Craig Frazer Simpson David Wiezer CG Modeling Supervisor Marvin Kim CG Modelers Maxx Okazaki Barbaros Sarisozen Character Riggers Chad Belteau Joseph Dilallo Frank Müller Garrett Raine Texture Artists Nathan Boyd Camila Davila Elbert Yen EFX Supervisor Joseph Pepper EFX Artists *Matthew Michael Benson Daniele Colajacomo Steven Peter Dugaro *Henrik Fält Pawel Grochola Christopher A Hartt *Matt Hightower David Hipp Kevin Kitchel *Chris Messineo Christopher Dante Romano Klaus Seitschek *Arpita Venugopal Ken Wesley Patrick Witting CG Hair Supervisor *Brian Casper CG Cloth Supervisor *Christopher Alex Logan CG Cloth and Hair Artists *Gavin Baxter *Chris Bolwyn *Fernando Borges Pacheco *Jesse Carlson *Man-Louk Chin *Francois Coulon *Dominic del Castillo *William Eckroat *David Feuillatre *Martin Furness *Henrik Karlsson *Claire Lawrence-Slater *Devdatta H Nerurkar *Dameon O'Boyle *Kishore Singh *Sean White *Alon Zaslavsky Stereo Supervisor *Benjamin Hendricks Lead Roto & Paint Artist *Marcus Carter Matchmove Lead *John Giffoni Lead Pipeline Artist *Firat Enderoglu Pipeline Artists *Daniel Bissell *Kee Chang *William Dwelly *Kate Nagy *Hayri Safak Oner *Marteinn Örn Óskarsson Lead Production Services Technician *Amir Madani Production Services Technicians *Sarah Cho *Richard A. Forman *Mark Hulshut *Stephen Boyd Jones *Jessica Mary Kain *Michael Kambli *Lauren Lanster *Zubair Lawrence *John Rhoads *Max Smythe *John Spence *Dan Zimmer Visual Effects Stereo Editor *Annie Mahlik Video Editors *Bret Allen *Raymond Wong Software Leads *Armin Bruderlin *Moti Cohen *Aaron Pfau *Blair Zajac *Cottalango Leon *J Robert Ray Shading Engineers *Daniel Greenstein *Derek Haase *Jay Reynolds Rendering Engineers *Alejandro Conty *Christopher Kulla *Clifford Stein Software Engineers *Patrick Clark *Trey DeCamp *Scott Englert *Junko V. Igarashi *Sean Looper *Andrea K. Solis *Leonardo Szew *Kaz Tanaka *Ying Wei *John Bradley Welborn *Brian Everett Wells *Brian Wong *Yueyue Zhang Production Management & Infrastructure *Suzanne Labrie *Regaye M Fulcher Head of Artist Management *Lydia Bottegoni Digital Artist Management *Anett Gough *Stephanie Greco *Dawn Guinta *Wendy Mashburn *Rosie Server *Samantha Ofole-Prince Training & Artist Development *Diane St. Clair *J.C. Cornwell *Steven Vargas *Beau Casey Head of Systems Engineering *Stephen Kowalski Systems Engineers *Nick Bali *Suri Denduluri *Mitchell Dobrowner *Alex Galindo *Jim Harnish *Stewart Hoffman *Kevin Kim *Daniel Kleinschrodt *Derrick MacPherson *Terence Mills *Ivo Panayotov *Angel Trujillo *Alex Wallace Chief Technical Officer *Rob Bredow Sony Pictures Imageworks Senior Management *Debbie Denise *Randy Lake *Rick Mischel Production Infrastructure *Tracey Baxter *Jill Shane Butler Imageworks India General Manager *Joe Gareri Production Manager *Navin Venkatesh CG Supervisor *Gomathi Ramalingam Matchmove/Rotomation Supervisor *Ranjith Kizakkey Matchmove/Rotomation Coordinator *Chirag Shah Paint/Roto Coordinator *Channi Chaittali Matchmove Lead *Suresh. E Matchmove Artists *Seetha. D Saravanan. T *Yuvarajan. B *Kumarasami. M *Sivakumar. P *Manojkumar. D *Kathiravan. S *Senthilkumar. H *Manojkumar. E *Tharanipathi. P *Stanley. B *Praveenkumar. V Modeler *Dharanidharan. E Roto Lead *Ravi Rami.V.S.H Roto Artists *Ramesh. G *Dilipan. J *Devikashri. R *Manikandasamy. V Paint Lead *Ramkumar. C.R Paint Artists *Sandesh. R *Sakthivel. M *John Abraham *Sathiyaseelan. K *Elanchezhiyan. A..A *Chandrasekar.C.H. *Kumaran. L.V *Shyam Sundar. E *Shanmugasundaram. M *Suresh. N *Selvaraj. G *Kareem. K.H Development, Character Design and Previsualization by *Sony Pictures Animation Story Artists *Stephan Franck *Andrew Erekson *Denise Koyama Animatic Editor *Art Noda SPDP Production Accountants *Duke Logan *Johnny Cardonna *Matt Forman 3D Visual Development Artist *Todd Pilger Sony Pictures Animation Creative Development *Michael Lachance *Jenny Marchick *Natasha Stephan Sony Pictures Animation Production Infrastructure *Pam Marsden *Kurt Albrecht *Matt Davis *Judy Thomason Sony Pictures Animation Studio Infrastructure *Jose Andino *Steve Argula *Ronni G. Coulter *Peter Jensen *Rebecca Kuska *Tammy Lee *Olivier Mouroux *Dorothy C. Rayburn *Melissa Sturm *Jeff Varanini *Kym Wulfe SPDP Production Babies *Ellica Grace Bredehoeft *Lucy Louise Brient *Xavier Bowe Cunningham *Chloe Dabb-Mouroux *Naomi Dabb-Mouroux *Elías Esnaola-Poza *John Henry Herbst *Greyson William Lawrence *Wylder Montague Lyons *Nivriti.A *Finnegan Dorian Rutland *Willa May Tyrie Visual Effects by *Hybride Visual Effects Supervisors *Philippe Théroux *Thierry Delattre Visual Effects Executive Producers *Daniel Leduc *Pierre Raymond Visual Effects Producer *Louise Bertrand Compositing Supervisors *Michel Barrière *Jean-Pierre Flayeux Computer Graphics Supervisors *Joseph Kasparian *Laflèche Dumais Visual Effects Coordinators *Martine Losier *Anouk L'Heureux *Karina Mariano Lead Motion Tracking Artist *Raphaële Blanchard Motion Tracking Artists *Alexandre Alin *Benoit Morin Lead Modeler *Marco Tremblay Modelers *Mathieu Lalonde *David Roberge Lead Layout Artist *Alain Lacroix Layout Artists *Steve Pelchat *Conal Wenn Lead Animators *Josef Sy *Steve Cady Animators *Marc Aubry *Emmanuel Gatera *Jonathan Grégoire Textures & Lighting *Maryse Bouchard *Stéphan Brisson *Christophe Damiano *Vassilios Lanaris Lead TD *Patrick Piché TDs *François Chancrin *Jalal Tchelebi *Julien Dubusset Effects Animators *Vikas Chandel *Apoorva Shah *Emmanuel Pelletier *Gaétan Thiffault Lead Digital Compositors *Pierre Blain *Nadine Homier *François Métivier Digital Compositors *Michel Bergeron *Caroline Brien *François Leduc *Samuel Lepage-Bédard *Jocelyn Maher *Belly Mingmuong *Katy Savoie *Laurent Srey *Guillaume St-Aubin *Patrick Tassé *Véronique Tremblay Visual Effects by *PLUG Visual Effects Supervisor *Laurens Ehrmann Visual Effects Producer *Nicolas Bonnell CG Artists *Nolwenn Rimbault *Eddy Richard *Guillaume Desbois *Pascal Etangsale Previsualization by *NeoReel Previs Supervisor Marc-André Guindon FIOAJASFIOASFKJMFOIASFJASMASOFKLJASFK AFOLFOAPFJAFMOIASFJLMAKAOIFKLJAF AFSKAFSOASFLJAKMFOAKFJLAA FSAKFAIOFSPLAJKFAFOPUJAKFS AFSASFHAIFSKHAFSIAFSHKAS AFSKAFSJASFIASFHASFJSF ASFIJAISFKHAFSJAIFSJKFS Senior Animator Nicolas Grenier Previs Artists Andrée-Anne B. Verreault André Lacroix Mathieu Jacques Adrian Leblanc Dimitrios Aspros Andrew Kephalidis Taran Matharu Motion Capture Artist Marcus Vinicius Carr Additional Visual Effects by Dilated Pixels 3D Conversion by Legend 3D Stereo VFX Supervisor Tony Baldridge Stereo Producers Matt Akey Allie Vella Music by Cinematography by Film Editing by Casting By Production Design by Art Direction by Set Decoration by Costume Design by Conversion Stereographer Vince Niebla Sr. Stereo Compositing Supervisor Adam Ghering Stereo Production Supervisors Jamie Pastor Nicole Matteson VFX Coordinator Jon Dickey Stereo TDs Jonathan Wright Andrew Boykin Ken Imura Associate Stereographers Keith Griego Laurel Costa Matthew Parkhill Dan Eues Stereo Coordinators Daniella Garcia Lloyd Gilyard D. Lee Libbett Daniel Ricwulf VFX Production Assistants Zack Melton Dominique Libungan Lead Stereo Artists *Sean Callahan Aaron Williams Robert Burk Fred Dossola *Chris Higginbotham Ted Trabucco Jason Williams Brad Banda Ken Nelson Lead Stereo Compositors *Trevor Graciano Erasmo Romero Solana Hagler Keith Kolod *Daniel Sandoval Adam McKee Anthony Garcia Bret Watkins Editorial Assistant John Escobar ASDIKASDIOASDJMADIAODSJASKDOIJAKSD ADSHNAIAKJSHDNAISUDKADSHNASUDIHJKANSD ASKASIDOUASDJASDIKASDJASDIUJADS ASDJNASUASKHDASDHASDISDHAJSDKLASD Stereo Asset Technician Shanese Williams ASAHSNDAUDSIHASDBUASJDHBANSDAUSJHNSASDJIHASD ASDJASDIYASDHASD8IJASDAISAYHSDASDUHSDASDUHADSA ADSSDGASDBAYSDFHGASDBYASDUGASDSADGHASDADSJH MARIO BROS PAC MAN POKEMON INSIBE OUT THE INCREDIBLES CARS SMURFS UP WALL E CARS RATATOUILLE BRAVE MONSTERS UNIVERSITY MONSTERS INC FINBING NEMO FINBING DORY INCREDIBLES 2 CARS 2 CARS 3 COCO THE GOOB DINOSAUR TOY STORY 4 TOY STORY 3 TOY STORY 2 TOY STORY A BUGS LIFE GOKU SONIC PAC MAN MARVEL VS DC AVENGERS VS JUSTICE LEAGUE SPIBER MAN Soundtrack on Kemosabe Kids MUSIC ENTERTAINMENT TONIGHT THEME SMURFS MAIN THEME DFOSUD89SFIOUSFF8D9ISUHSDFDS FIDSHSDF8UISFDUHJSDF8SIODFYHSF8SUIDFSFDJ WRITTEN BY MICHAEL MARK JHSDF8IFYAHSAUSFIHASABSFUIJASFHASDFUIJKAF IFDSFHUSDIFSDFUSDFHSD WRITTEN BY HANNA JOSPEH BARBERA AND HORT CURTIN PERFORMED BY JOHN TESH UISAFHSF8ISDJFSD98IOSFJSFD8SIFODUJSDF SDIKSFISFHJSFDUSIHJSF SDHFNSUF USIFJHSFNSUIFDHSFD CORTESY OF CBS TELEVISTION DIRECUSTION HAPPY BIRTDAY TO YOU WRITTEN BY MILLRED J HILL AND AND PATTY SMITH HILL SFDS8FYIHSDF87IUSYFHSF sdfhsufdisjfhsnfuisfhkssufijshkns8ofuishyfnsfuisjfhknsfsdfihssf shdfuisdfhnsdfuisfjhkjsuifdhksdfj AFUJF8IAOFUAFSJ8IASFUJAFS98AISFAFSJAFSUIASFJHFAS IFHAA8IFSUYHASFNASFIUHASFN AKSMFIUASFHNASF SMURFS CHARACTERS ASDHASFUIAFSKHNFASIUASFHNASFUIHAFS FAJSIUFHAFSNASUFIHAFNJAFUSIJKHNAFS ASFJANUIAFSHAF89AIOSFUJAFSUIASHFKJNAFSUJASFH AFSOKMASFKHANFASIKHAFSJASF ASFKASFIAFSHKJAFIASJAFS ASFKASFASHNASUASHNASFUASFHSAAS FFOASKAFSIHASJFAUSFIHJAFAIOFSJ AFSJASFUKHASFJNAUSFIHASFNUAFSI Datasat digital sound in selected theatres logo.png SDDS 1993 logo In Selected Treatres.png Varèse Sarabande logo.png MPAA logo.jpg Dolby Digital.png Special Effects * Illusion Industries (Gargamel makeup designed by) * Sony Pictures Imageworks (SPI) (special visual effects and animation) * Sony Pictures Animation (previsualization) * Hybride Technologies (visual effects) (as Hybride) * Plug Effects (visual effects) (as Plug) * NeoReel (previsualization) * Dilated Pixels (additional visual effects) * Legend3D (3D conversion) * Direct Dimensions (DDI) (3D scanning) (uncredited) * Rodeo FX (Visual Effects) Production Companies * Columbia Pictures (presents) (A Film by Raja Gosnell) * Sony Pictures Animation (presents) * Hemisphere Media Capital (in association with) * Kerner Entertainment Company * Studio Peyo * Canadian Film or Video Production Tax Credit (CPTC) (with the participation of) * Firstep Productions (production services) * Legend3D * NeoReel Category:Lenguaje/English Category:2013 films Category:US films Category:Animation films Category:Kids films Category:Comedy films Category:Adventure films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Sony Pictures Animation films Category:Films T Category:Films